nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Rundown
Rundown 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Rundown continues gameplay in the same location; a British-American space base above Mars (Intrusion). However, new and unique areas have been opened up for gameplay. Long hallways, large rooms, and medium-sized hangars are the places wear players can fight zombies. Within the hangars, there are crashed space shuttles that players can run around. Backstory While fighting zombies in the British-American s﻿pace station above Mars, John "Soap" MacTavish, John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson lost radio contact with ISS Control. Without continuos contact with the four agents, ISS Control sent up four Space Marines to retrieve the four agents and destroy the space base. When the four Space Marines arrived, they were immediately attacked by zombies. The four Space Marines blasted their way through masses of the undead, and eventually reached a space shuttle launch area. When their primary weapons ran out of ammunition, the four Space Marines pulled out their Colt M1911 .45s and began fighting the remaining zombies. Meanwhile, Soap, Price, Ghost, and Roach had no idea that that ISS Control had sent up rescuers, and they continued to battle on the other side of the space station. Enemies *American scientist zombies - The American scientist zombies in this map wear the stereotypical scientist white robe, which is bloody and wrinkled. These zombies eyes glow white. *American Astronaut zombies - The American astrononaut zombies are the equivalent to the Russian Cosmonaut zombies in the three previous maps. The attire of the Astronaut zombies is a white suit and a broken helment. *British soldier zombies - The British soldier zombies in this map wear the space-camo combat outfit. These zombies' eyes glow white, and their faces are pale and wrinkled. These zombies are quite bloody. Often, they will stumble (but not roll). *Aliens - The Aliens in this map do not wear clothing. They are green, with some bullet holes in them. These zombiefied Aliens are the first type of boss that appear in the ''Spacefront ''storyline. They appear every 4-5 rounds. Weapons 'Pistols *M9 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *M93 Raffica 'Submachine Guns' *UMP45 *PP2000 *MP7 PDW *Chang Feng *Super V SMG 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *M4A1 *F2000 *Famas *AK-103 *TAR-21 *CAR-15 *SCAR-H *Galil ACE *LAPA FA-03 *FX-05 Xiuhcoatl 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M249 SAW *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *M1014 *Ranger *SPAS-12 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Launchers' *AT4 *RPG 'Other' *Riot Shield 'Equipment' *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Decoy *Ray Gun Utilities *Telporter - The Teleporters in this map are exactly like the ones in "Five", except they do not emit numbers. *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is one of the only two utilities in this map. The Mystery Box contains every weapon, excluding the off-wall weapons. The Mystery Box has two glowing question marks on it. It costs 950 points to use. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine is exactly the same as the one in any canonical Zombie map. *Electro-Shock Defenses - The other utility in this map are Electro-Shock Defenses. There are a total of two Electro-Shock Defenses, which are scattered around the map. Each cost 1000 points to activate. When zombies touch the electricity bolt that is emitted from it they are immediately "fried", and die instantly. The electricity lasts thirty seconds. Perk-a-Colas and Snack Machines 'Perk-a-Colas' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Concussion Cola 'Snack Machines' *Tactical Snack Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿﻿ Category:Rundown Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith